1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure and foot stand, and, more particularly, to a frame structure and foot stand for a display device, which can improve the efficiency of assembly and reduce manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvements in image processing technologies, traditional cathode ray tube televisions or display devices are being slowly replaced by LCD display devices or plasma display devices. Taking the LCD display device as an example, its flat screen design saves a large amount of space, and as a result, the LCD display device can be placed on a foot stand or hung on a wall to provide convenience in arrangement of space.
In general, during the assembly of the LCD display device, in order to achieve a thin design while including all necessary components, a large number of panel-bearing elements and securing components are required. Furthermore, a foot stand, which is usually secured by screws, must be installed on the LCD display device for various tests. However, the above-mentioned processes induce longer times and higher costs during the assembly of the LCD display device. Also, to meet safety standards, the circuit board and the power supply unit in the LCD display device must be separated by a predetermined distance, but this requirement leads to added length to the entire structure of the display device, increasing the size and the volume of the display device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a frame structure and a related foot stand for a display device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.